Escaping Shame
by Forfun100
Summary: Felicity has never been normal. She rarely gets a passing glance till her third year at Hogwarts. Everything is up in the air when she risks everything for the only one who has ever loved her. This year everyone will turn to see what she'll do next.
1. Chapter 1

Everything stopped right then the world stood still she felt frozen unable to process anything. Her eyes darted from side to side. Beathing became a hassel and her heart was swimming toward her stomach. _How could...why... no _she softly breathed. She wasn't quite sure what happened then whether it was a nerve that snaped or she was just compelled to move.

She stood but was unable to stay still for long and ran into the infirmary she stood in front of professor Snape and the Minister. She didn't need to say anything to catch their attention they looked at her automatically. She wanted to talk to say things that made sense that were calm and compelling. Well as most things seem to go for Felicity it went a little more discombobulated.

She couldn't help the word vomit that just came out she was saying what she wanted to say just very fast and not discernable from the point she was trying to make.

"Calm down now what is it you're trying to say?" Professor seemed hesitant to ask considering she had fallen to her knees. She looked up at the two men. Puffy red tear stained eyes felt strained to look into the full light that accompanied them. Her unuasually sea blue eyes tried to blink the tears away but it was a failed attempt.

"Was she with them?" The minister asked Snape under his breath.

"I have no choice but to assume so sir." He answered still looking at Felicity.

"I wasn't sir." Felicity tried to balance her voice, "At least not until they were unconscious" she said in a more hushed tone.

"Well than what is wrong."

"You can't do this sir you can't! Some one like me who's been through as much as I have... It can't have been all for nothing sir you can't put someone a CHILD no less through that just to end up here!" She breathed heavily

"End up where child?" The minister laughed at what he thought was a childish tantrum.

"Here..." She paused, "I'm done fighting... I'm over being ashamed of who I am. I should never have let it get this far. Sir no child should have to fight for life of her father. No single person should have ended up where I am right now... Sir Please don't take my father from me."

"What?" Snape took a step forward.

"My father... Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't even know. How could he? He lost contact with her when they broke up but why didn't he know? Sirius Black walked calmly through the nursery of the hospital. He reached a window showing the infants. He looked for one with no name.

"Sir?" an intern healer asked timidly. Sirius turned around, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Um I can't find my..." Crap he thought he hadn't read the letter he had received long enough to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Are you her father?" He asked pointing to a little girl in the very front row of babies. She only had a last name that read **BLACK**. "Her mother is dead we're trying to find the father are you?"

"Yes. I am." Sirius replied softly looking at the little girl who lay sleeping without a sound.

"Would you like to name her?" The intern asked preparing to enter the nursery.

" I guess." Sirius shrugged following the young man to the crib. When he reached her the man picked her up and handed her to him. Sirius looked at the bundled infant in her sleep she seemed to smile. He thought she looked sweet and unharmed.

"Sir? I don't mean to interrupt but her name?" The intern asked with a birth certificate. Sirius had sat in the rocking chair holding his daughter bouncing her.

"Felicity." He smiled at her, " Felicity Avery." He felt accomplished he broke the tradition of not giving the black children middle names. The intern scratched down the name.

"She's perfectly fine you can take her home if you wish."

"Alright I guess." With the infant still asleep Sirius made his way down the stairs of the hospital. He had gone three flights down before realizing he didn't have any idea how to raise a baby. "Well looks like uncle James is having a few visitors. By the way don't let me forget your birthday is the thirtieth of August. Happy Birthday Felicity" He aparated to his best friend's house. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A confused and tired looking James came to the door. "Sirius what the heck are you doing here? It's eight thirty we just put down Harry so make it quick." His friend yawned and rubbed his eyes. The dark street was only lit by some not so bright street lamps.

"Strange" Sirius Looked down at his daughter. "I thought Uncle James would be more excited to see you."

"What the bloody h.." James was cut off by Sirius shushing him.

"Not in front of my daughter James."

"What?" James snapped out of his exhaustion. He looked at the little girl in his friend's arms.

"I know I just found out about her. Her mother died having her. I don't know how to take care of her though." Sirius looked at his friend laughing a bit as he sumed up the tale.

James stared at the sleeping girl unable to move. "Come on in. LILY!" James shouted to his wife. Sirius came in warming the unfazed child. Her cheeks had turned a rosy color from the wet nearly fall weather.

"I named her Felicity I don't know why though but I like it."

"Your going to wake up." Lily stopped dead when she saw the little girl Sirius held. The little girl's rosy cheeks showed she was cold but the child remained softly asleep.

"Lily this is my daughter Felicity. She was born a few hours ago. Her mother is dead and I'm confused on how to take care of a kid." Sirius smiled saying things in a very Sirius way.

"Oh my well wait what?" Lily came and looked at the little girl who was still asleep. She stroked the girls face. "Who was her mother?"

"Avery Green remember the Hufflepuff head girl." Sirius again looked at his daughters rosy cheeks her little hand. He thought that she was just little.

"Well You can use the bassinet we didn't use for Harry." Lily felt the newborns skin.

"Why don't you use it for Harry?"

"It's pink and covered in unicorns." James answered.

"Ah. Well that will be great just until I can get some of my own stuff."

"I'll go get it." James stood up to find the girlified bassinet.

"This is auntie Lily, Felicity, she'll make a great godmother don't you think?" He cuddled the little girl.

"I'm Godmother?" Lily was shocked

"Of course James was always godfather and why wouldn't his wife?"

"I bet James can't wait."

The little girl stirred a bit reaching her hand out and grabbing her auntie Lily's finger. At once Lily turned gushy and started to whisper to the infant.

"Found it it's set up and everything." James returned with an adorable pink cradle that worked for her size.

"You want to test it out Felicity?" He bounced the little girl. She opened her eyes for the first time very slowly capturing the three adults.

"There... I don't know what to call that color?" James looked quizzically at her. It was an almost sea colored eye. Bright and new a sweet color. The infant yawned and stretched her arms a little adjusting to her surroundings and fell back to sleep.

"I don't know what to make of that... But alright." Lily stood.

Sirius nodded . "How do you like it Felicity?" He laid the girl in the bassinet and covered her with the blanket that matched. She snuggled into the bassinet making herself comfortable and fell asleep yet again.

"She's precious Sirius." Lily looked fondly at the child.

"She's very quiet though bud" James put a hand on his back.

"Thanks guys I'm going out tomorrow to get her things. Lily." He turned to the red head. "Help?" He whimpered getting on his knees.

"Of course." Lily comforted.

"I should get home see you all tomorrow." Sirius took the bassinet and reconstituted in his main hallway and put her in his room before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>That first year with his daughter was his best he and his best friend raised their children together. His daughter had light brown hair that had never been cut making it shoulder length. Her sea green blue eyes Just shone more with each passing day. He and James watched their children grow to a year old.<p>

"Sirius can you keep a secret?" James asked as he watched the little ones play.

"How long have you known me?" Sirius asked offended.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" James laughed. He had always known that Sirius couldn't keep a secret for the life of him.

"Fire away." Sirius picked up Felicity and placed her next to her teddy bear.

"Lily's having a baby."

"Oh my god congrats man!" Sirius hugged his friend. "Can you believe she didn't want to even talk to you when we went to school."

"That seems like centuries ago." James smiled at his son who was crawling to Felicity.

"I'm offended you think I'm that old." Sirius joked around turning his back to James.

"Well you aren't that young anymore you've got a little girl to take care of." James nudged his friend to the little ones.

Sirius saw the toddlers hug and go back to playing with the blocks, "Felicity no dating till your seventeen." Sirius fake scolded his daughter. She looked up from her building with confused eyes.

"Sirius I'd hate to break it to you but with those eyes and personality you'll be lucky if she hasn't had a date before she gets to Hogwarts." James patted his friends back.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know that was cruel that I made it so Voldy killed a pregnant woman but you know what it adds to the drama which you will soon learn is not needed Thanks to anyone who read this so far and I apologize for any spelling errors I'm not perfect So Love you!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

That was two weeks before Harry's parents were killed. Sirius was talking to his sick daughter when he found out.

"It will be okay sweetie." he calmed the crying girl she was bundled tightly in warm clothes and a blanket he tried to rock her back to sleep when he got a an estranged letter from Remus. It said he thought that James and Lily were dead and since it was a full moon he couldn't check on them so Sirius took the liberty of going to check.

When Felicity had finally settled down he put her in the new crib he had gotten for her and stroked her rosy fevered cheeks before leaving on his cycle.

When he arrived he found a familiar face, "Hagrid." Sirius took in the horrendous scene where his friends house used to stand. It hurt him deeply. He spoke to Hagrid before giving him his cycle and leaving to his daughter.

He was in his daughters room and she was still awake. "Come here Felicity." He picked her up and snuggled with her. "You can sleep with me tonight okay?" The little girl didn't respond but instead leaned on his shoulder and let him carry her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later there was someone at the door. Felicity was playing with her toys. That morning she had learned to put words together and say, "I love you daddy."<p>

"Hello Mr. Black." a man with slicked hair and many others behind him were there.

"Yes?"

"We are from the law enforcement department I need you to step outside for a few moments."

"What for?" Sirius was very confused and wanted to go back to his daughter. He reluctantly stepped out and when he did the man patted him down before speaking again.

"You are officially under house arrest for the killing of the Potters. We will inform you of when your court date is if you would please step back inside." He pushed Sirius back into the house and slammed the door.

Apparently it takes three years to get into the court room. But Sirius made those years the best for his daughter. He had to in that time Felicity gained every dream and hope for herself. He taught her how to dream.

The day they came to take him to court he was looking out the window watching the aurors prepare.

"Daddy?" Felicity came into the room. "What are you doing?" Felicity had grown quite a lot over the years her hair was long but not long enough to sit on.

"Felicity sweetheart do you remember a long time ago when I told you some men were coming to take daddy away?" He got down to her level and looked her in the eye. She nodded, "Well that day is here."

"But daddy I don't want you to go!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know sweetie but I have to. Now do you remember the plan we made?"

"Yeah but I don't want to go to Auntie Bella's house I want to go with you!" She cried.

"You don't want to go where I'm going. Go get Kerecher and tell him it's time." he kissed her forehead. She didn't let go but instead whispered,

"I love you daddy." and left to go find Kerecher. She had always been friends with her house elf and he only listened to her. Right as the house elf came to her room she had picked up a picture of her and her father.

"Come mistress." Kerecher held out a hand Felicity wiped her tears andtook his hand. She had heard the doorbell ring right before they vanished.

That was the day she marked as the changes in her life. The changes that she and anyone in her position would wish against. Every first weekend of the month she went to see her father disguised as a charity woman. She loved her father no one could argue about it but she couldn't explain her shame in him being her father.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to be ages for her but for many more the years flew by. She was now thirteen years old and had grown up in many ways. Her eyes were still a piercing sea blue color. Her golden hair had grown to reach her back it was almost long enough to sit on. She was 5, 6 which is tall considering she was thirteen.

She was preparing to head back to Hogwarts for her third year. She had already been disappointed that summer because her father had escaped Azkaban and she hadn't seen him at all. She was scared to see how the rest of the year played out in fact. She may have been a Gryffindor but she did have fears she didn't ever think of herself as brave.

"Felicity! Felicity! Felicity!" She turned around from the vanity in her room. Her foster brothers were in the door way. Eric the youngest clung to his teddy bear smiling his signature smile. Jack his older brother showed off his two missing front teeth smile. Aden the oldest from a different family showed off his adorable dimples and his new braces.

"Come here." She stood and opened her arms as they ran to her."Eric, Jack, Aden be good while I'm gone." the little boys snuggled her for a bit before helping her bring her stuff to the car. There she was greeted by two older girls."Bye Jackie, Bye Stacy." She hugged the twin girls before leaving for the train station. These girls were identical twins with black hair and smooth chocolate eyes.

Felicity got to the station with no hassle and as usual found herself the only one without a friend or parent to say hello or good-bye to. She found a compartment all by herself and everything went as it always had. She read a book for most of the way there until it came to a sudden stop. She saw water freeze on the window. Confused she went to the neighboring compartment which just so happened to be the famous Harry Potter's compartment.

"What's going on?" She asked. She had never been friends with Harry and them but she definitely didn't hate him. She felt no one deserved to be hated. She always commended them actually for putting up with what they went through.

"No clue." Harry responded Ron looked at her quizzically. she walked towards the window seeing something move. Then a dementor came flying into the compartment. She didn't turn around but could hear the others in the compartment freak out.

The man asleep was just stirring when she turned around. She met where the things head should have been with an unemotional face. The man threw off his blanket and looked at Felicity. Everyone ( excluding Harry because he was unconscious) looked at her. She blankly stared at the dementor until it seemed to wither and creep out of the compartment.

Felicity bit her lip she didn't mind dementors anymore. Seeing her father required her to learn to deal with it. She looked down at her feet. She heard Ron mutter, "Freak" and saw Hermione nudge him.

"Yes I am thank you very much." Felicity made it known she had heard him, "and I'm proud of it." she left the compartment with no other sound, but did see Hermione hit Ron again. She returned to the empty compartment to sit in the dark as she did often.

The lights came on and the man came into her compartment. He sat acrosss from her waiting for her to put down her book.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Felicity." She adjusted in her seat.

"Felicity what?"He asked with an irritated tone.

"Black" she spat out.

"What happened?" The man stared at her as if trying to read her

"I'm just used to feeling insecure and afraid. I guess." She thought of the events that had occurred in her life.

"Who are your parents?" He shook his head disapprovingly as if he just wanted more information.

"Let's just say that's a sensitive subject." she hated talking about her parents more than anything.

"Who was your mother?" he persisted.

"I don't know." She hesitated, "She died having me." She looked down and played with her fingers.

"Oh I'm sorry..." he looked into his hands to think of what to say next. "do you know who your father is?"

"No" She lied trying to stop talking to the man, "I'm a foster child." The train stopped moving and she left the compartment immediately accidentally hitting someone. "Sorry." She called behind her.

"Watch where you're going first year!"Ron shouted back. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"I'm a third year dummy! I'm even in your house!" She said irritated. Sometimes being unnoticed made her feel like no one cared. She than reminded herself that no one did care.

"Nice job Ron." Hermione hit him. Felicity stormed to the carriages and after the feast angrily headed to the common room.

"Hey wait!" Felicity turned to see Harry running to catch up with her, "I'm sorry about Ron he can be a diva sometimes."

"It's okay it just would have been nice to be noticed for once." She spoke to him climbing the impressive stairs to her common room.

"For once? "He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah I don't get much attention at home... or here for that matter." She silently thought to herself, of course the boy who lived wouldn't know the feeling.

"Brothers and sisters out shine you?"

"I guess in a way. Home life isn't the easiest." She was a tad uncomfortable talking about her family considering it wasn't really a family.

"How so?" They reached the painting and said the password before entering the common room.

"Let's just say it's too long a story for one sitting."

"That bad?"

"Worse than you would think."

"Yikes doesn't sound pleasant."

"Not in the slightest."She chuckled. "Thank you." She said reaching the stairs to her dorm.

"For what?"

"Apologizing it makes a bigger impact than most people think." She smiled before walking to her dorm where she was greeted with silence. Most people call Hogwarts their real home. Felicity had a few names for it, 'Hell hole' 'Just one more test' none of them fit how she felt now she felt something other than angst and sadness. She felt happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she got her schedule and made her way to potions class which she was actually good at. She found the only lone seat in the back of the room when something unheard of happened. Harry came and sat next to her.

"Today we will..." Professor Snape began the lesson and Felicity taught Harry how to make the potion correctly.

The day progressed normally and at the end of defense against the dark arts Felicity was asked to stay.

"Come with me please." Professor Lupin led her into his office. "When you were supposed to do today's spell nothing happened but when the next person came up it became her fear. Now I have a test real quick alright." Felicity nodded and a dementor came into the window. She sighed _again_ she thought .

She stared at it and it stared at her. They were each waiting for something to happen. The dementor then screeched and escaped the room. She looked down at her feet _well wehen you look at it like that! _even in her mind she was sarcastic.

"What was that?"

"Sir you have to understand. In a sense I have lived longer than you. I have gone through more pain and failure in my life than necessary. I feel pain and fear all the time it never ends that is why nothing happens to me when they come. I live my life in fear and anguish that's just how I was brought up. I'm sorry Sir but you'll have to get used to it." She said and left the class room.

* * *

><p>A month had gone by since that incident. Felicity could almost call Harry reliable he had reached out to her. She still just bared through though. She was just waiting for a better day. When the Hogsmeade weekend came she decided against going because it wasn't like she had anyone to go with.<p>

Once everyone had gone she went to the deserted quittich field. She sat down and tried to find something to draw she just found herself making something she wasn't quite sure what it was she was doing actually. She then realized she was drawing an owl.

She had always wanted to be a bird to fly and be free from the world. To fly above the woes and worries of the world. Owls were mysterious and slipped around unnoticed just like her. She made it colorful for some reason it was auburn and brown in a snowy forest.

She had just finished the haunting secretive eyes when she heard someone come near her.

"Whatcha doing?" She turned to see Harry leaning over her. "What's this?" he picked up her sketch book.

"I uh." Felicity hated when people looked at her art. He flipped through the pages of the sketch book and sat next to her.

"Your good." He said handing the book back to her.

"Thanks."

"So why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"I have no real reason to go. I don't need anything and it's not like anyone would hang out with me. I mean I don't have a good reason to go." She blushed unsure why she said she didn't have anyone. It was true she didn't have any friends here but she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her.

"Ah well I can't go I didn't get my permission slip signed."

"To bad. I did but it's just not my thing."

"Shopping isn't a girls thing?" Harry laughed amused.

"You know it's just the way I was I was raised."

"Overprotective parents?"

"Not exactly "

"What do you mean then?"

"Well parents are a sensitive subject."

"I get it. So what do you..."

"Harry! " Ron and Hermione waved at him, "We've been looking for you. Hello Felicity." Hermione greeted Felicity cordially.

"Our marks are in you want to go see?" Hermione asked.

"Do we have to?" Ron asked

"Yes it's very important."

"I'll go with you Hermione. That is if they don't want to." Felicity volunteered. The boys stared at her and Hermione toke her hand and dragged her off the field.

They reached the paper with the top girls in their class and house. It read

**Top overall marks**

**Felicity Black...99.9%**

**Hermione Granger...99.8%**

**Lavender Brown...95.6%**

**Daphne Loren...95.2%**

**Erika Mallory...94.9%**

Hermione was in shock but so was Felicity. She had never been recognized for academics or anything for that matter. "Wow. Um that's Wow." Felicity said with some shock in her voice.

"Congrats Felicity see you in ancient ruins class." Hermione said with defeat. she walked away and Harry and Ron came up from behind Felicity.

"Whoa you beat Hermione." Ron studied the paper as if it were telling a lie.

"Help us with potions?" Harry laughed.

"Sure." She chuckled still in shock from her marks.

That's how Felicity came to beat someone and be recognized for it. She helped the boys with their homework and studies.

* * *

><p><em>I know already she's gone through hell she deserves some good things and you will see what she's been through very soon I promise! Love!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

On Halloween Felicity was walking back to the common room when she saw everyone crowded around the painting she turned around so to not be caught in chaos.

"Felicity!" Harry grabbed her shoulder, "Have you heard? Sirius Black is in the castle."

"What?" Felicity asked getting wide eyed not from fear but from her father being here she could finally see him again. "I was going to the restroom. I will um be back in a minute"

She ran to the rest room when she was sure no one was in there she changed shape into a black puppy. She waited a bit longer making sure that anyone who saw her go in was gone before heading out to find her father.

She avoided contact with any students and teachers. She reached the courtyard where she saw a big black dog. She went over and nudged the male dog. He looked at her and she followed him into the forbidden forest.

"Daddy!" She spoke to him as a dog so the dementors couldn't find them.

"Hello Felicity." He licked her face. They spoke for a while and they talked about why he was there. She left after least three hours later she would soon learn she had been gone more than half the night. She made her way to the Great Hall where she saw everyone asleep.

She crept passed sleeping students and found an empty sleeping bag. Quietly she entered the sleeping bag and went to the end before transforming into herself again and popping her head out of the bag and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It soon became time for the next Hogsmeade trip which Felicity again refused to go to. This time she chose to run. She couldn't explain her logic for this she just wanted to run.<p>

So she ran around the castle about ten times before calling a quits. She showered and went to the court yard where no one was considering all the snow on the ground and what was falling on Felicity.

Harry came storming passed her and Hermione followed but stopped when she reached Felicity. "What's wrong?" Felicity asked seeing Hermione's face.

"I don't know any more" Hermione sat on the bench and cupped her face. Felicity stood and followed Harry. She found him at the top of the closest tower sitting on the window bench.

"Hey " he says not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Hey... You okay?" Felicity comes closer.

"Keep a secret?" He kept his head down.

"Who would I tell?" Felicity laughed a bit she had more secrets than anyone.

"Well..." Harry told her about Sirius Black and how he killed his parents. Felicity bit her tongue so not to lash out at him and tell him off. Harry finished in tears and tried to hide his face from her.

"Keep a secret?" She slightly smiled coming closer to him.

He looked up confused but nodded.

" You aren't alone... because I don't have parents either." she paused here and he looked at her with concern " My mother died in labor and my father hasn't been able to be there for me. They sent me to live with my aunt she and her husband...beat me. I lived with them until I was six. They were arrested for god knows what and I was carted off to a foster home. I have to be a mother for the three younger boys because my foster parents have to make sure the older twin girls won't do anything stupid like become bulimic again. You're not alone Harry at least you don't have to be anymore." Felicity had gotten to the bench."Told you it was too much for one sitting." She chuckled a bit.

Harry looked her in the eyes and smiled a bit before pulling her into a hug. She smiled and pulled away after a few moments and said, "There is always something else you just have to see the bigger picture." She stood to leave but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." He said his eyes were no longer red from crying.

"For what?" She asked turning around.

"not telling anyone I cried." He laughed.

"I don't have anyone to tell even if I wanted to." She laughed as well and walked away with a smile on her face and Harry followed her to Hermione who was still waiting but was now with Ron.

"Hey guys," Harry passed Felicity to reach his friends. Felicity went inside and roamed the halls and saw a first year being bullied by a few Slytherins.

"Hey!" Felicity yelled and Draco Malfoy turned to face her."Seriously your trying to prove your strong by beating on younger kids. Please."

"I'm sorry I don't listen to muggle borns." He snapped

"I'm not a muggle born, prat, and even if I was I'd still be three times the wizard you are."

"We'll see about that." He walked up to her until they were face to face.

"I bet we will." Felicity cocked her head to one side.

"Right now?" He smirked

"Hell yeah." She spat.

He shook her and threw her to the ground. Crabb and Goyle laughed with him but Felicity sat herself up and punched the thing that was eye level on her which was his junk. He collapsed groaning and she slapped him when his face was leveled with hers. When she stood up she accidentally kneed his jaw. She nearly said sorry but instead looked at the bug that lay at her feet. She looked down at him he was in fetal position groaning.

"Have I proven myself yet?" She asked smiling at the quite humorous scene.

"How the hell did you do that?" Goyle asked stupidly

"I ran around the castle ten times instead of going to Hogsmeade today. Which is about I'd say thirty miles. Good night." She smiled and stepped over a now crying Draco and went to her common room. "It's been a good day, It's been a good day." She said to herself smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Told you! So now you know what is going on in her head some times was I right her life friggen sucks but Harry doen't know the half of it. I know I'm cruel. Love!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity was asked to get Hermione for her ancient runes teacher. She climbed the towering intimidating stairs with some difficulty but eventually did make it to the divinations classroom which she had never been in before.

"Excuse me professor I need..." she started

"Come here child." Trelawney stuck out her arms, "I get a very interesting vibe from you. Come now don't be shy."

Felicity was sort of freaked out by her professor but did as she was told. If there was one thing her aunt had taught her it was to do as she was instructed.

"All right now " But Felicity didn't hear anything after that she was all of a sudden in the court yard of the school.

"Avery! Hey what's up?" a young student waved. She had strange curly hair and was peculiar looking.

"Not much Sybil but I had a ah another vision." Another girl sat next to her she had dark hair and sapphire eyes that looked glossy as if she had been day dreaming. She smiled at the girl Felicity guessed was Sybil.

"Avery you always have visions so far you've seen two years into the future already. Lets recap shall we. Lily and James get married one year after graduation. You date Sirius and things get serious." The strange girl laughs " Hit me with your best shot."

" Well things get complicated."

"How so." Sybil leans back smiling.

"He dumps me and a moth later I find out I'm pregnant."

"Scandalous." Sybil laughs "Than I guess we have a lot of living to do. Avery you've gotta stop worrying about what will happen and enjoy what is happening."

"I know but "

"No buts it's our last year we have to make it awesome." Sybil stood laughing bringing Avery up with her.

* * *

><p>The scene morphed and Avery stood with Felicity's father. It seemed as though a year had passed and she was right.<p>

"Hey babe." He kissed her passionately."You ready for our date?" He smiles.

"As always what do you have planed?"

"A romantic evening just you and me and everything in between."

Avery suddenly showed that something was happening to her at least Felicity could see it. She faked a smile and started to kiss Sirius. Felicity felt the need to close her eyes and when she opened them she saw Avery crying in a corner writing in what Felicity guessed was a diary.

A few minutes passed and Avery put the book on her dresser brushed her hair and went to sleep next to Sirius.

Curiosity struck Felicity and she went to the book which was a diary.

**Dear Diary**

**I can't believe myself I knew what would happen but I did it anyway. He was just so and I was so. I can't believe I did this sure the sex was amazing but I know he'll break my heart in a month. I'm contemplating telling him now about the baby but he doesn't know about my powers.**

**I also had a vision before we did...it and I'm going to die having this baby. I'm going to friggin die Having his kid and he's not going to even stick around for any of it. I hope that Sybil can do something anything.**

**Sincerely Avery**

Felicity didn't want to read the words that were on the page she just wanted to throw it but she calmly put it away and the scene again changed.

* * *

><p><em>Alright first part of her adventure through her mothers life anyone excited! There will be at least two or three including this one so I hope it's entertaining enough! Love<em>


	8. Chapter 8

A new vision came to view

"I'm sorry Avery it's just..." Sirius ruffled his hair.

"I get it." Avery smiled, "I want some one who will commit and your not ready"

"Thanks for understanding." He smiled and walked away.

"Well little one I guess it's just you and me." Avery sighed.

* * *

><p>After another short swirling Felicity noticed something different for one thing her mother was at least six months pregnant and two she wasn't alone.<p>

"Avery you can't let these things hold you back." professor Dumbledor calmly said to Avery sitting next to her.

"Professor..."

"Albus your of age Avery" He corrected

"Albus... I can't be a professor as much as I want to.""Why would that be just because your having a baby doesn't mean.."

"I'm going to die having it Albus. I will die and can do nothing to stop it." Avery looked down and put her hands where the baby was kicking.

"... I'm very sorry to hear that Avery... I... am deeply sorry." Albus stood and apperated away.

* * *

><p>The scene transformed to a dark night at least two months later. Her mother was slipping into a seer's shop.<p>

"Hello ma'ma what can I do for you?" a gypsy woman who was quite beautieful steped into the light.

"Well I have lost something a power... My seeing power and I have to know what will happen to my baby?" Avery looked down at her stomach.

"Let me see the child." The seer crouched down to the seat that Avery sat in. She put her hands on Avery's stomach. Her eyes shot open and she spoke an incantation.

_"She holds all hope shall she lose it the world will fall to him. She keeps every heart and dream she is the meaning of miricle. Shall she lose her strength the world will fall on bended knee to the dark lord. " _The seer snaped back into herself, "You have a very powerful child inside you." The seer looked up at Avery. "You must leave immediately as long as you stay here you and your child are in danger!"

Avery would have asked why exactly but before she could her water broke and she was fully aware of why.

* * *

><p><em>Okay pretty short but leaves me some extra room for next chapter.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Everything had changed absolutely everything people rushing around and out of sight. Felicity was calm through the chaos and eventually ended up in a hospital room. She could see her mother's physical exaustion and a peace through it all.

"Is there anyone who we can contact anyone at all? The childs father maybe?" a healer leaned over examining Avery.

"I think that would be fine tell her father and could you contact Sybil Trelawny." Avery smiled through the pain. The healer wrote something down and left the room. Her mother started to talk to her.

"I at least got to know your a girl. I won't get to be with you through out your life and I'm so sorry for that. I want you to know that I have grown to love you I want you to grow up to be an extraordinary human. I want you to try as hard as you are able in everything you do. I want you to be strong and independent. Never give up hope never let go of any dream even the most far out of reach. I want you to succeede in anything you want to succeed in. I hope that you will learn to love and not turn cold to the world because from what I can tell you will be amazing."

Felicity started to cry because she had been distent and she had been forced into being cold.

"I love you remember that love is only what you want it to be." Avery smiled down before breathing heavily and cringing. Felicity was in heavy tears when the scene faded into white nothing.

* * *

><p>Felicity awoke softly and looked around she was in the infirmary. The first thing she saw was the strange girl from her vision she blinked a bit to see if it was real or yet another vision.<p>

"Goodness child you scared us to death." Professor Trelawny spoke in a dramatic way.

"Professor?" Felicity moved slightly, "May I ask a question?"

"Certainly" the professor shrugged off the question.

"Could you... Could you tell me about my mother?" Felicity asked tentatively.

"... Well... um... I don't... Who is your mother" Trelawny asked caught off guard.

"Avery Green. You knew her right I mean before she you know died?"

"How do you know about h- ... Yes I did she was... my best friend." She looked down and seemed distant before walking away. _That was probably the only time Trelawny has ever been serious._

Madam Pomfrey walked in soon after the incident and examined Felicity before declaring she should stay the night.

for some reason though she allowed a visitor.

"Hey" a vioce came from the side of Felicity's bed.

"Hey Harry... What are you doing here another acident?" Felicity asked jokingly.

"Yeah 'bout that I'm getting my right arm amputated." Harry laughed.

"So what's up?"

"You know nearly dying, getting attacked, getting shone up by Hermione the usual. So whats up?"

"Where do I begin?" She looked down at the blanket on her bed.

"The begining usually works." Harry took a seat.

"... I... I saw my mother. I saw my mum for the first time ever." She said still in shock herself She looked up at Harry's bewildered face. "She was... She was beautiful."

"What did she look like?" He asked amazed

"She had dark chocolate hair that seemed like it cascaded down her head to her shoulder. She had sapphire blue eyes that were more beautiful than any crystal." Felicity sighed think of her mother just the very thought was close to a drug. She had never even seen a picture and now she had seen and nearly lived her life.

"What happened after you saw her?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well I found out she was a seer... one of the best she could see two years into the future. Professor Dumbledor even asked her to work. But something went wrong." Felicity's face fell.

"What?" He asked conserned

"Me. After she had seen herself die having me she had lost her ability to see the future... She eventually went to another seer. She... she saw something strange."

"What? What did she see?"

"My future she saw what would happen to me and gave... I'm actually not sure what that was I guess it was a prophesy. I just wish I knew what it meant." She started racking her brain.

"What did it say?"

"I don't think I should say untill I know what it means. I guess I could tell you she said, '_She holds all hope shall she lose it the world will fall to him. She keeps every heart and dream she is the meaning of miracle. Shall she lose her strength the world will fall on bended knee to the dark lord.' _Do you have any clue what I could be?

"None. Anything else happen?"

"... She told me what she wanted me to be how she wanted me to be. She wanted me to be extraordinary to be one hundred and ten percent. She wanted me to be strong and independent to never give up on my dreams or hope. To succeed to reach farther for everything in the dimmest sight to bring peace into my life... and to learn to love to know love embrace it I feel that there I have let her down." Felicity replayed her mother's exact words verbatim.

"Thats not true you have to love someone and I'm sure someone loves you." Harry comforted.

"I guess... My foster brothers and sisters love me and I guess my mum did love me. I love them to." Felicity thought of the one person she wanted to say that she loved, _my dad my dad loves and I love him. _

"See and Hermione, Ron and I like you. When Fred and Goerge meet you they'll like you to I'm sure of it. Felicity?" Harry smiled at her.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to be alone your not alone acctually. You just have to see the bigger picture." Harry smiled at her and she laughed yet again.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Listening to my mother's life story!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Goodnight Felicity." Harry gave her a hug.

"Goodnight Harry." She smiled as she saw him vanish from sight.

* * *

><p><em>Now wasn't that sweet well now with those few things out of the way I can get to the jucie stuff thats right this is only the begining! Till next time LOVE<em>


	10. Chapter 10 Holiday Special part 1

When the end of the fall semester came around joy and gleeful wishes were present in every corner of the castle. Felicity as reserved as she was knew she needed to set some time aside to enjoy herself. Every year her roomates packed up and left school for break. It was saddly something that got her into a cheery mood. She would openly dispise her roommates they were absurdly obnoxious and distastful. Infact over the years they were down right cruel. They would bully her and not in a verbal way full out beatings to the point that Felicity couldn't not take action.

In first year she started fighting back some how she never got caught either. The first time was an acident she used mental magic. Once in potions Felicity put frog guts in their hair and bags simply because they had asked a dumb question. They even called her a name and they could find themselves covored in wet glue, orc spit, and more than likly handcuffed to the bed. Best part of that spell was not only did it go to the one place that they found most uncomfortable but could only go away when they admitt they were wrong.

She found herself in a tree with three days to Christmas. Fresh snow on the ground and no clouds in sight. The bitter cold was less than wanted but she didn't care. All she cared about was the stars. Tonight was to be a crazy event of falling stars. She adjusted her scarf and looked at her watch. It was ten till eleven and everything was still she drew in a cold breath and saw her own be returned.

"Is there someone up there?" A familar voice called up the tree.

"Yeah the only one crazy enough to sit up her in the dead of winter."She smiled down.

"Do you know how many people that could be? That could be me." Harry was now climbing the tree as well.

"Whatcha doing out here? I thought I could be alone." She smiled helping him to the top where she was.

"you know thinking..."He looked down

"I know what you mean... But you chose a great night to." She smiled brightly her cheeks full of color.

"Why is that?" He returned the smile.

"Because tonight is a meteor shower, it's something I watched ever since I was a kid. It's always on this day." She smiled pointing to the directions that they would fall in.

"Why didn't we learn about this in astrology class?" Harry asked following her finger points.

"Because you can only see it if you A believe it's there and B if your thinking of someone you love. Sometimes it's really bright and is shone to all but it's yearly. That's why astronomers can't chart it they don't believe in their calculations and they don't know the other magic behind it."

"So believe it's there think of someone you love anything else." Harry checked

Felicity checked her watch it was midnight exactly. "Now think of them and believe." They looked to the sky and sure enough they saw hundreds of stars shoot across the sky. The lights followed eachother and for a whole fifteen minutes it was sheer bliss and... magic. Felicity smiled at the sight her father showed her all those years ago. Slowly all the stars faded to their costomary places shining.

"That was amazing Felicity." Harry sighed.

"Isn't it... Who... Who did you think of?" Felicity nearly shivered but fought it.

"My mum..." Harry looked down and smiled,"My mum and dad, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Hedwig, and all my friends pretty much. You?"

"My mum and dad... and foster brothers and sisters. My foster parents and my dad. I mostly thought of my dad." She smiled

"It's getting late I'll see you tomorrow Felicity." Harry smiled and climbed down the tree.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for sitting with me it makes a difference to share it with someone."

"Welcome." He smiled and walked away, and as he did though she couldn't hear him he said under his breath "I also thought of you." and nearly jumped the rest of the way.

Felicity sat in the tree longer she saw one more star pass as she said, "I thought of you Harry. I wish you had thought of me"

She wanted desperately to love and to be loved (Other than by her father). She always dreamed of a better life, and looked forward to tomorrow. She always hoped for good things that set her apart from most people in her position like Stacy and Jackie. They were abused for nine years and numerous times they had been bulimic or cut themselves.

She sivered and went back to the castle and to the common room. She continued thinking about her foster familly. Eric and Jack had been in the familly since Eric can remember. Their father had gotten very angry and after a series of complex events almost to gruesome to discribe he had pulled a gun on them putting thier mother in a coma and nearly killing both sons. He was arrested after that.

Strangly enough they had all become a family on Christmas eve. The two boys first and then Aden he had been found after his mother kicked him out the house for god knows what reason. His parents were trying to get their family back together. In Adens eyes he had made a family of his own and didn't want to go back. Aden had always said that Felicity was his mum, Eric and Jack his brothers, and Stacy and Jackie his aunts.

The twin girls had come the next year and when Felicity came to the family they all agreed that they were complete.

She almost smiled at the thought her misfit family was full of people like her the only difference was she had magic.

She had finally finished getting ready for bed and fell into a soft sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Holiday Special part 2

Felicity strolled through the corridors of the castle. She was playing with the hat she had worn to sit outside and see the stars. The morning was fresh and inviting the joy of Christmas Eve was all over every ghost and teacher was preparing for the holidays. Felicity was also preparing as well just inside. She was enjoying the Christmas spirit and also the thoughs she had the previous night.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Peves sang a solo, "TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA And I don't remember the rest FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He completed the song with full sound. "Hello there emo girl!" Peves greated Felicity.

"Hello Peves spreading Christmas pranks this year?" Felicity laughed Emo girl was her nick name.

"No not this year thats my gift to you from me." Peves laughed

"How do you mean?" Felicity stoped laughing and looked at him.

"I heard you last night!" Peves Laughed even more

"Wh..wh...What!" Felicity nearly screamed.

"Yeah... 'I thought of you Harry I wish you had thought of me.'" Peves changed back his voice, "But don't worry I told you I'm not telling anyone i can't have Emo girl hating me more than life it's self can I?"

Felicity breathed easier. "Thank you.. and by the way the next lyrics are 'Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la. Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la. See the blazing Yule before us, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Strike the harp and join the chorus. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Follow me in merry measure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. While I tell of Yule tide treasure, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Sing we joyous, all together, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Fa la la la la la la la la la la la'" She sang as peves took notes.<p>

"Thank you Emo girl." Peves than left her spreading joy and annoyance with his holiday tune.

"You sing well." Felicity quickly turned around to see Ron walking close to her.

"Thank you." She quickly blushed.

"Can I uh talk to you?" Ron asked pointing towards the snowy outside.

"Sure but um how much of that did you hear exactly?" She blushed harder.

"Just you singing." Ron smiled slightly.

" Good." She followed Ron to the cold morning and the fresh snow.

"So I want to say I'm sorry that I was a jerk on the train I don't know what happened I just got pissy I guess. So I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Felicity smiled.

"You know Hermione talks about you quite a lot so does Harry." Ron said looking down at his feet, "Not all the time of course but it's enough to notice. Anyway I'd kind of like to know about you to."

"What is there to know?" She laughed at the thought that anyone talked about her.

"What's your favorite color? Favorite memory? Favorite animal? Least favorite anything?" Ron thought out loud

"Alright my favorite color is Vermilion an orange pinky color. My favorite animal is an eagle or owl. My least favorite fruit is passion fruit to many seeds. My least favorite muggle item would have to be something called a mixer it's loud and as far as I know does nothing. My favorite memory was my second Christmas I was with my dad and he gave me my first clay set a doll and the other most memorable thing was a picture of us together.

"He helped me make a frame for the picture, paint it, and set it up that doll belonged to my great great great grandmother." She smiled she still had that picture.

"Hm I see." Ron continued walking even though Felicity had stopped. Ron kept talking and Felicity watched she than made a snow ball and hit his head.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Ron screamed.

"Bulls eye!" Felicity laughed.

Ron turned around trying not to laugh as Felicity threw another snow ball that hit him squar on the nose.

Ron couldn't contain his laughter any more and soon a war errupted between the two. People walking by took pictures and even joined in. Snow flew constantly between Ron and Felicity whiel others helped build forts and make snowballs. Once the forts were built they too joined in on the action. By sunset they were drenched to the bone, breathing heavily, and signing a fake treaty that said Felicity had won.

"Congrats Felicity" Ron smiled. His team was Fred, George, Percy, Harry, and Professor McGonagall.

"It was a great game." Harry stood up from the ground.

"That was insane! We should do this every year!" Fred and George said in unison.

"It was most enjoyable." McGonagall brushed snow from her jacket. "But if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for the night. Happy Christmas eve everyone." She left taking off her gloves.

"I didn't know you had it in you Felicity it's nice to see this side of you." Percy smiled.

"Well boys it looks like we beat you." Hermione climbed out of the snow drift that she had fallen over. Felicity's team was Hermione, Emma Lee, and Gracy Walker two girls from Hufflepuff who had left before finding out who had won.

"Thanks for playing the game lady and gents. lets go get new clothes before we die of frostbite." Felicity laughed they all gave one last "WWWWOOOOOWWWWWHHHHOOOO" before heading inside where they regained the feeling in their hands. Felicity stayed with them before going to her room still smiling. She brushed her knoted soaked hair and changed into fleece pj pants and 'happy holidays' shirt and went to the common room with 'Charles Dickens A Cristmas Carol' She sat down to read by the fire but was intureupted.

"Ooo she's got a story!" Fred came down the stairs.

"Ooi everyone Felicity's got a story!" Goerge called running down the stairs. Once everyone had been assembled they begged her to read them her story.

"Alright alright." She gave in and everyone cheered. "Chapter one... Jacob Marley was dead..." she was cut off.

"What kind of a christmas story is that?" Ron asked.

"It's Christmas eve." Felicity laughed before continuing," There is no doubt what ever about that..." She read up until the first gohst, " 'Take me away spirit... Take me away from here.' Scroodge cried, ' the things I am showing you are meerly images from what was' the spirt soothed, 'take me away take me away take me away!' and Scroodge found himself in his bedroom when he heard the clock strike one."

"This is one intense book." Harry laughed.

"Would you rather me read how the Grinch Stole Christmas?" Felicity smiled.

"Well now I want to know how this one ends!" Percyleaned forward as to tell her to continue.

"Chapter three the second ghost of three..." She would have finished the chapter uninterupted untill, " they cling to me, appealing from their fathers. This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree, but most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see that written which is Doom, unless the writing be erased. Deny it!'' cried the Spirit, stretching out its hand towards the city. ``Slander those who tell it ye! Admit it for your factious purposes, and make it worse! And bide the end!''

``Have they no refuge or resource?'' cried Scrooge.

``Are there no prisons?'' said the Spirit, turning on him for the last time with his own words. ``Are there no workhouses?''

The bell struck twelve.

Scrooge looked about him for the Ghost, and saw it not. As the last stroke ceased to vibrate, he remembered the prediction of old Jacob Marley, and lifting up his eyes, beheld a solemn Phantom, draped and hooded, coming, like a mist along the ground, towards him." Felicity took a breath but was cut off.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron screamed in horror. The twins clung to eachother, Harry was in fetal position, and Hermione who already knew the story was comforting Percy.

"I don't wanna to even picture it!" Fred squealed.

"I don't either... Is there even a happy ending?" George asked in deperation.

"Yes now listen,'The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached. When it came, Scrooge bent down upon his knee; for in the very air through which this Spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery..." Felicity read the final words with gloom in her voice, In his agony, he caught the spectral hand. It sought to free itself, but he was strong in his entreaty, and detained it. The Spirit, stronger yet, repulsed him. Holding up his hands in a last prayer to have his fate reversed, he saw an alteration in the Phantom's hood and dress. It shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bedpost."

"TINY TIM!" weeped the twins.

"He was so oh" Percy cried into Hermione who was comferting both Percy and Harry.

"Whhat, What happens next?" Harry gulped.

Felicity started the end of the book, "Yes! and the bedpost was his own. The bed was his own, the room was his own. Best and happiest of all, the time before him was his own, to make amends in!..." When she closed the book she was light of heart and tone, "He had no further intercourse with Spirits, butlived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!' The End" Felicity closed the book and was met with silence. "So what did you think."

"That was amazing!" They all said in unison.

"Captivating" Percy wiped away tears,

"Inspiring"Harry clapped

"Merry!" Ron joined in clapping

"Lovely" Fred said Smiling

"Extraordinary" George said.

"It's a ghost story it's supposed to be scarry. This one is a classic because of everything you just mentioned." Felictiy smiled and looked at the clock. it read 11:30.

"Time for my story." Hermione pulled out How the Grinch Stole Christmas and read it aloud. Lats just say it was full of laughs, tears, and many rhymes.

"Midnight time for bed." Felicity stood to leave.

"Um could we have a sleep over tonight?" Fred asked.

"Why?" Felicity laughed.

"That story scared us." George finished.

"Thats a great Idea." Hermione gathered blankets and pillows. Once they settled down they spoke for hours before finally sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well I was going to stop there with the Christmas season but so many people around me are lacking in the christmas spirit department. So one more of it being Christmas and the new year as well. Merry Christmas everyone hopefully over the break I'll get more done._

* * *

><p>Felicity's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Hermione's head on her chest..."How did she do that?" Felicity asked herself moving Hermione's head onto a pillow. She smiled to see three presents at the foot of her... well it would have been her bed but her feet.<p>

Two from her dad and one from her foster family of course her father's presents have no name on them. She could just imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she saw 'To Felicity From Sirius aka dad' come on how many people are named Sirius.

She opened her foster family's first it was homemade stained glass that she guessed the boys had designed the girls crafted and parents cooked. it said 'Merry Christmas Felicity we Love you!' she smiled at the glass angel that was many colors.

Her father sent her a scrap book of pictures of when she was a baby. As she fliped through the pages she suddenly screamed because she saw a picture of (he had some how found) of her mother when she was pregnant.

Her scream was returned with six more screams.

"What!" "What?" "What!"

"Sorry." Felicity smiled sheepishly. "I was surprised."

"By what?" Ron settled down his breathing.

"Um well.." She didn't get to finish because Fred and George had taken the book.

"Who's that? " They asked in unison.

"Well I..."

"Yeah who is she?" Percy joined in soon they were all gathered around the album cutting her off before she could speak.

"Well I... I don't... I think... Shut Up!" Felicity stood. they all looked at her, "That's my mother... or I think thats who she is... She's pregnant in the picture so I guess."

"Wait hold it..." Fred started

"How do you not know if it's your mum?" George finished

"I... I..." Felicity tried to talk.

"Yeah she is your mum after all." Hermione pointed out.

"I..." Felicity licked her lips.

"Are you sure she's your mum?" Percy looked harder.

"Yeah she doen't look like you." Ron started

"I DON'T KNOW MY MUM OKAY!" Felicity breathed heavily she looked around and saw everyone look at her. She felt tears stream down her face, "Ssshhhheeee, She died having me alright." She gulped and choked out before running up the stairs to her dorm with tears coming down like a water fall.

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" Hermione asked as Felicity disappeared.<p>

"She doesn't have a mum or much of a dad." Harry looked at the stained glass that lay next to the place she had fallen asleep at.

"Well I feel like a..." George started

"A douche." Percy and Fred finished,

"Good than it's not just me," Ron looked down.

"Well than I guess we have a lot to be thankful for this Christmas" Hermione smiled weekly picking up the unwraped present, the stained glass and picture album heading up the stairs to Felicity's dorm.

* * *

><p>Felicity had stoped crying at the sight of her room. She reached her bed and floped down, "I am such a BITCH!" she breathed out and fliped over on the bed.<p>

"Hey Felicity?" Hermione opened the door a tad.

"Mehmn." Felicity made noise with her face stuck in her bed spread.

"You left these down stairs." She said softly opening the door some more and coming in.

"Thanks" Felicity sat up as Hermione placed them on her side table.

"Happy Christmas Felicity." She smiled and went to the door.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Felicity looked up and smiled.

Hermione whispered, "Thats the face of strength." Then smiled and nodded.

Felicity looked to the unwrapped gift. She picked it up and unwrapped this one to. Inside was a book 'The Wonderful Person That is You' "Nice dad." Felicity laughed and put it down freshening up for the day.

* * *

><p>Felicity walked down the stairs to the common room decked out jingling with every step. She bore a huge smile proudly gliding down the stairs. Her arrival was greet with silence. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to do something.<p>

"Happy Christmas everyone!" She smiled.

"And God Bless us everyone!"Harry laughed. The rest of that day held an air of grace, fun memories were made, as well as some unbreakable bonds. The new year brought everyone resolutions

Fred and George's was to get a new project up and running

Percy's was to graduate at the top of his class.

Hermione's though she wouldn't admitt it was to get better grades than Felicity

Ron's was to pass potions with a higher score than Harry.

Harry's was to meet Sirius Black

Felicity's however was to tell someone who her father was.


	13. Chapter 13

She hadn't noticed it but her world had dramatically changed. She smiled more often than before, she was more sociable (which for her was a miracle), and even went to a Quidditch game. She had come to the conclusion that she had either gone mental or her life was just becoming simple, becoming easy. She felt that was more scarry than anything at all. Easy was something unbearable to her nothing had ever been easy why should it start now?

Had the world just suddenly looked at her life and think she'd had enough? Well if that was the case she wasn't going to take it. She was a fighter she was never done she always thought she could handle everyone and everything. Why should she slow down now?

Well one thing was definite her world was upside-down, inside-out, and sideways. Her heart had given way to all the new, and just let things go as needed. Who knew that all of a sudden May had rushed to her side. It was time for exams, studying her eyes out for those exams, and worrying for a month until she got her results.

She didn't know what to feel about one of her exams so she transformed into a dog and found her dad. As the sun set her father relaxed her and she saw Harry pass with Hermione, and Ron. Her father stood and stared intently at Ron.

When he leapt up at him Felicity didn't know how to react she would always regret what she did do though. She sat and watched the scene unfold she saw her father latch onto Ron so tight that she could see blood begin to fall to the muddy ground. The dewy grass glistened with blood as Ron was dragged away and out of sight. She saw Harry's bewildered face, she heard the terror in Hermione's voice, and yet Felicity did nothing.

She stared with a blank horror as they battled the Whopping Willow. Being thrashed from side to side and thrown back to the ground. Felicity couldn't bear her fear she didn't even know what it was she was being afraid of. She just felt her pulse rush and her heart race. She closed her eyes and heard light screams from the Willows victims. All she could do was hope for them all she allowed herself to do was sit there.

Suddenly she saw Hermione vanish into the hole that her father had taken. Quickly Harry followed and the tree relaxed.

When they finally made it into the secret passage which led to the Shrieking Shack Felicity calmed down a bit. She was still cautious however remaining a dog she crept out to the opening where they had disappeared.

Felicity contemplated jumping down herself, but an achy feeling rose up inside her. It kept her from jumping down and running after her friends, running to her father. Once again she was holding herself back and she couldn't do a single thing about it. She was furious with herself, and she would have continued to beat herself up for not going after them until she was lifted from the ground.

'Wait what?' Felicity thought she saw the ground get farther. She was twisted to face her professor Snape., "Hello...Puppy, Dog whatever you are I need to get through there so if you don't mind." Snape put her aside and went through the hole disappearing as the others did before him.

'Well that was... strange and crazy.' Felicity shivered the night was fresh and cool. She was thanking her lucky stars that he hadn't recognized her. She continued to stare at the hole. 'Alright now you're just mocking me.' she thought looking up seeing yet another professor run to the hole. This time it was Lupin and this time, to avoid another awkward moment Felicity moved out of his way. He looked more frantic than Hermione and she knew something was wrong.

She saw him franticly run to the hole and rapidly disappear.

When she was sure he was gone as well as everyone else she turned into herself and walked around to a safe distance from the willow making sure she was out of view just in case they came out of the hole.

'You're coward Felicity a big coward. What in god's name was the sorting hat thinking to put you, of all people, in Gryffindor. You're as cowardly as Draco. You'd think that after everything you've done you'd be brave.

You raised yourself for god's sake! You've beat the living crap out of Draco, your roommates, and even an Auror! Yet you can't bring yourself to jump down a friggen hole.' She scolded herself in her mind.

'Not to mention you just sat and stared while your father basically committed suicide by mangling Ron's leg. Though for all the crap he gave out he kind of deserved it,' She laughed to herself 'What's wrong with you, Felicity, you've faced worse before. You've lived in Hell what's changed?'

But Felicity knew exactly what had changed. This was the moment that would cause her to either lose everything or gain something. This was a do or die moment. For once in her life she not only had something to lose she had everything to lose. Her fear was failure she was afraid of losing the only person that has ever meant anything to her.

Not only that but if she told her friends who her father was she would lose them and the trust of her teachers, and what if they just locked him up again what would happen? She would re-enter her coma-like state of walking the morbid halls of Hogwarts afraid and alone.

She was afraid of reverting into the timid young girl who was only seen as a pain and a burden. "But you're so much stronger now Felicity," she said out loud, "You've fought to become someone different and you're life has made you strong. You've worked you ass off to change and you need to bring that strength out. You can still fight." and with shaky knees and fear still in her heart she stood to face the world. To face her fear and admit to the world who she was. With fear in her heart she stood.

Just as she was ready to step forward she saw someone coming out. She saw her father in human form for the first time in a year. But why?


	14. Chapter 14

She could clearly see that it was her father but who was with him? She saw everyone file out of the hole she saw them talk. Felicity could cry her father had finally caught the piece of crap that had torn apart not just her family but Harry's. She smiled and breathed heavily.

Her peace was rudely interrupted. By a jerky scream and she watched from a horrifying distance her professor turn into a werewolf. Her father seemed to leave that part out of the stories he used to tell her about his friends. She saw her father bravely wrangle his old friend.

But instead of watching the action she was intently focused on Peter. When he changed into a rat again she took herself and ran never breaking eye contact with the rat.

"I'm going to F****ing Kick your A** you son of a B****." She said just loud enough so he could hear her. He had pick the wrong girl to run from she could run two miles with barely unsettled breath.

When they reached the outskirts of the forest she didn't hesitate to continue her chase. He thought he was safe so he changed back. He stopped and stood to catch his breath.

"So" she startled the weak man, "There a face to the name. Peter Pettigrew."

"At your service my dear," He laughed heartily.

"Remember me uncle Pete. That's right your the a** that put my dad behind bars. Well honey I'm all grown up now. When you did that to Harry's parents I was too young to understand, but you ever so politely waited for me to be old enough to remember my father. So we have two choices I can kick your a** with magic and you have no fighting chance, or I can kick your a** like a muggle either way works." She smiled at his distraught face. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide it was head to head.

"Alright then." She put her wand somewhere safe then attacked. She was ruthless she flung herself on him as if she were a blanket. She took no hesitation in kicking his a** as she had promised. She brought him to the ground as she stood she stepped on his crotch.

She hit him anywhere she could she even bit him twice. With every punch, kick, and sight of blood she thought of someone who's life had been changed by the bastard. She thought of the stories of the marauders many adventures. When he was no more than a school boy playing stupidly hilarious tricks. She thought of Lupin who was his friend and thought he was the last of his friends. She thought of Harry's father though she didn't remember him he was her godfather. She thought of Harry's mother her godmother who helped her father through his first year with Felicity. She thought of Harry this man took his family and gave him a destiny bigger than anyone would ever know. She thought of herself he had taken away her childhood, her happiness, and her only family. He had taken everything from her except her memories those were all she had. 'Yeah' she thought 'This bastard deserves everything he gets unless he is granted mercy. '

She stood puffing out cold air. He was bleeding profusely she had broken three ribs, an arm, and shattered his knee. He moaned in pain and she could hear him crying (which she laughed at.) he was withering in front of her as so many do.

"Don't ever mess with my family ever again or this is what you'll get. Every pain you feel now is a pain you have inflicted on me, my father, Harry, Harry's mom, Harry's dad, and anyone else you hurt in the process. Dam karma has great satisfaction, payback is such a b**** is it not?" She smirked at her work. She was going to pick him up and turn him in.

Then she heard what sounded like a howl and it was close. She turned and saw her professor, or the werewolf. He was coming and fast. Felicity acted solely on instinct she ran toward him full force no fear and turned into a dog. She pounced him knocking him clear off his feet.

"Professor no!" She screamed to him her small paws were not enough for his thrashing. He knocked her off. But she knocked him down yet again, "Please stop think for yourself" she was tossed again. She was relentless this process of her screaming at him and her being thrown of occurred four more times each time seem to give Felicity more strength and Lupin less. She finally pinned him.

"please don't hurt anyone please." She begged but it was no use for Lupin through all his thrashing had knocked himself out. She would have collapsed herself but she had a job to see through. she became human and walked back to Peter.

Only to find he had crawled away during her brawl with Lupin. He was long gone now there was no hope in that fight but there was still something she could do. She went and took Lupin to the Shrieking Shack. She refused to let herself cry so she restrained that part of her.

That was when she had felt like a failure she had refused to let everything else hit her but she had failed at freeing her father. She had failed at bringing justice to a crime. She had failed herself by not having any faith in what she was doing.

What did she have to show for herself? Beating the crap out of a pathetic man and then saving him by restraining a werewolf? He deserves to be a werewolf for everything he has done. She beat herself down and beat herself down all the way to the castle. When she was in the castle she headed straight for the hospital wing.

It was pretty much the golden trio's hang out spot. She couldn't believe herself but she also couldn't believe her strength through the whole ordeal. How she had managed to stay so coherent was indeed a mystery to her.

She could hardly believe she was still walking, standing tall with pride. She was splotched with cuts, and bruises. She had a slight limp but nothing life threatening. Stairs were the only thing that pained her.

She was quite proud in fact of her survival through the battle. She had beat peter up pretty badly. She smiled a bit as she saw the door to the hospital wing.

"Again Snape how could I ever thank you?" The minister shook Snape's hand smiling.

"Just seeing him behind bars again will suffice." Snape spoke with an air of importance. Felicity hid behind the wall before entering.

"Oh his punishment will be much worse." The minister smirked.

"What "Felicity whispered.

"How so sir?" Snape smiled.

"Oh we intend to give him the kiss." The minister shrugged.

"The dementors kiss?"Snape was shocked.

"No." Felicity spoke to herself.

"Of course." He laughed

"No...No...No" Felicity gasped. This she couldn't handle. This she refused to handle the truth was all she had left.

_We've seen this before. I had to edit it a bit for it to make sense from the beginning but I did my best to keep it the same. So please don't tell me I know I had to do it. Sorry._

Everything stopped right then the world stood still she felt frozen unable to process anything. Her eyes darted from side to side. Breathing became a hassle and her heart was swimming toward her stomach. "_How could...why... no" _she softly breathed. She wasn't quite sure what happened then whether it was a nerve that snapped or she was just compelled to move.

She stood but was unable to stay still for long and ran into the infirmary she stood in front of professor Snape and the Minister. She didn't need to say anything to catch their attention they looked at her automatically. She wanted to talk to say things that made sense that were calm and compelling. Well as most things seem to go for Felicity it went a little more discombobulated.

She couldn't help the word vomit that just came out she was saying what she wanted to say just very fast and not discernable from the point she was trying to make.

"Calm down now what is it you're trying to say?" Professor seemed hesitant to ask considering she had fallen to her knees. She looked up at the two men. Puffy red tear stained eyes felt strained to look into the full light that accompanied them. Her unusually sea blue eyes tried to blink the tears away but it was a failed attempt.

"Was she with them?" The minister asked Snape under his breath.

"I have no choice but to assume so sir." He answered still looking at Felicity.

"I wasn't sir." Felicity tried to balance her voice, "At least not until they were unconscious" she said in a more hushed tone.

"Well than what is wrong."

"You can't do this sir you can't! Someone like me who's been through as much as I have... It can't have been all for nothing sir you can't put someone a CHILD no less through that just to end up here!" She breathed heavily

"End up where child?" The minister laughed at what he thought was a childish tantrum.

"Here..." She paused, "I'm done fighting... I'm over being ashamed of who I am. I should never have let it get this far. Sir no child should have to fight for life of her father. No single person should have ended up where I am right now... Sir Please don't take my father from me."

"What?" Snape took a step forward.

"My father... Sirius Black." She couldn't retain the flood of emotions that reined every inch of her body, "The man you wrongly persecuted. The man I just worked my a** off to save don't make all of that for nothing. You stole my life from me(she stood to face the men)sir you and everyone who wanted to see someone behind bars. You let me be abused for years. You... You sent me kicking and screaming to a foster home. You sir have made my life a hell on earth, caused my heart to turn cold, caused my heart to be of stone. So sir I'm begging you don't add another scar to my dead heart. Give me a chance with him let me keep my father." She sobbed screaming at some parts but it was clear she was pissed, upset, and unable to control her temper.

If she had less restrain and more strength she would have hit the minister but she was in such a state she would have more than likely missed. She cried and not like streaming crying. She was gasping she had fear pumping her instead of blood. It was that if she fainted now she wouldn't save her father. It was all fear.

"I'm sorry miss. Black we cannot take the word of a clearly distraught teenage gi-"

"Avery." Felicity looked down holding her chest as if she were scared her heart would pop out. "My mother Avery Green died having me... I'm a bastard child sir. Me mum died having me so they owled my Father Sirius Black. Professor look at me." She stood "Why would I lie about my father? Why in god's name would anyone admit to having a felon for a father? Sir what have I done for you to not trust me now? Check my blood, my memory, give me truth telling serum they will all tell you the same thing. Sirius Black is my father." She cried out.

"All I see is a girl covered in bruises and cuts. God heavens child why didn't you come to me!" Madam Pomfrey cried out coming to Felicity, "Sit down NOW!"

Felicity didn't want to sit down she knew that if she calmed herself she would pass out. She jerked from Madam Pomfrey.

"Well if you are Sirius Black's daughter we have to do what the law tells us miss. Black." The minister spoke. His words were a death sentence her dad was as good as gone. She cried harder than she thought she could. They couldn't do this.

"Severus I thought we discussed making the students cry." Professor Dumbledore laughed coming in to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was setting up a bed for Felicity (She gave up trying to get her to sit down but was growing impatient and was going to get her way) "Now Felicity what's wrong?" He asked.

"Their...Their going to basically kill my father." She gulped.

"No there not who's your dad?" Dumbledore laughed.

"Sirius Black." She sighed she getting tired of explaining.

"Hmm... Is your mother Avery Green?" He stared intently at the sobbing golden haired girl.

She nodded.

"I'd have never guessed. But it's like they morphed together to make you."

"Albus your joking are you seriously playing in to her game." The minister asked skeptically.

"Why not I knew her mother best seer of her age. The top Hufflepuff of your class Severus." Dumbledore snickered. Everyone stared at him with confusion, disbelief, and aw. "Now you men start making your way to our visitor and I'll handle this." He put a hand on Felicity's shoulder and led her to the bed Madam Pomfrey had set up.

"Stop crying I believe you Felicity. First things first you have to get treated so I'll talk to Harry and Hermione I'm sure they'll come up with something." He led her to the bed but when he finished talking she felt her body relax for the first time in a while.

Everything slowed and she fainted into her headmaster's arms.


	15. quick announcements

_Alrighty so the climax has finally arrived! I must say however I feel I need to update you guys because I apparently have enough people reading this to update people! so first off I know the last two chapters had a lot of cursing in it but she had so much pent up rage she had to let loose a bit so I apologize for anyone I offened. Second I'm pleased to inform you that we will be snowed in a bit so I will update and hopefully finish this before the years end! Third I will post the next years I will post differnt stories for each year due recent advice year four will be called 'When the Clouds are gone' cheesy yes but I hope it will not disapoint._

_I would like to premote my best friend hopelessXxXromantic's new story hopefully she will get it up but she has a cute pairing up already but she's editing it a bit so a new addition will be out. I would also like to credit a quiz on called Hogwarts love story it's beautifully writen I like so check it out. I also apologize for my gramar and spelling I go back and reread me story to make sure I'm consisitant with my character and everytime I see new mistakes so again I'm sorry for those._

_Again I will post at the end of this story the newest 'edition' let's call it so watch for that and check out the quiz and my friend's story. Now I can get on with the rest of the story. Comment if you want something specific to happen in the next chapters or story thanks everyone! LOVE! _


	16. Chapter 16

"Uhh" Felicity groaned waking up from her little incident. "How long...?" Felicity made out she was burnt out she found it difficult to even open her eyes.

"less than five minutes dear." Madam Pomfrey was nimble with her work keeping it quick and clean. "Now tell me what happened." Madam Pomfrey was testing her memory.

"You wouldn't believe me ma'am... I barely believe it myself." Felicity would have turned to the side but every muscle fought her to sit still.

"Do you know where you are?" She checked her arm.

"Ah... I'm at the hospital wing...enn... and the ministry...ha... is going to... going to... Kill my father." She was getting winded from the constant poking and prodding.

"Here take this. It will help the pain." She poured a water like substance into a cup and left it on the side table. Felicity saw Madam Pomfrey run to the other bed and heard her scold ( or at least Felicity assumed it was) Harry.

"Now you stop right there young man!" She scolded, "You are in no fit state to sit up or stand for that matter!"

"Now Poppy give me five minutes then I'll leave." The Headmaster smiled.

"Fine but then they NEED REST!" She retreated.

If Felicity had any strength she would have stood but all her energy was gone. She had sat up to take the medicine she couldn't stomach the whole thing but she drank half of it.

"Sir is that true? Is she really..." Hermione started.

"Why would I lie about something that serious?" Felicity fell back on her propped up pillow.

The others came to her bed "Felicity good to see you've come to." Professor Dumbledore commented.

"Felicity why..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry finished Hermione's sentence.

"Hey if you had known who my father was yesterday Ron would have peed his pants, Hermione would have screamed, and you'd have punched me. To be fair you're only sympathetic now because you've learned what really happened." She could physically only move her head but gave them as warm a smile she could muster. Her voice was raspy as if her voice was fighting her to remain silent.

"I'm sorry they didn't believe you Felicity. It must be really hard for you." Harry looked down.

"Hey..." He looked at her " Remind me to tell you some stories about our dads and their friends... there amazing." Felicity smiled. He smiled and his face became brighter.

"Three more minutes Albus!" Madam Pomfrey called irritated.

"Go save me dad... please. " She muttered upset.

"Come with us." Hermione held out a hand.

"I wouldn't be much help I can barely move my head."Felicity smiled again.

Her headmaster smiled at her and led the two away. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to grab her medicine. Finishing it she looked up and saw Harry and Hermione get back into their beds.

"Wait I thought you were going to help me dad." Felicity looked quizzically at Hermione who laid down in her bed. Hermione gave Felicity a wink.

Still confused but too tired to care she let her medication take over. She found her muscles relax and pain running through her body down to her legs. She was optimistic that by morning she would walk without difficulty.

Harry informed her of what happened everything. "Felicity your dad is free and wherever he's gone he'll be fine I'm sure."

"Thank you Harry, Hermione, Thank you so much." Felicity moved her head.

"How's the pain?" Hermione asked it was hard to communicate when you were in three beds and weren't allowed to move but they managed.

"I can move my arms, it's all in the legs now." She shrugged.

"So we saw our side of the story what's your?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's hard to believe but I waited for you all to submerge. When you did and (as you know ) Peter turned into a rat well I chased him."

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah we were on the edge of the forest and I... kind of... sort of... pulverized him. Ah I mangled him, there was blood everywhere he was quite a sight to see. I couldn't help but laugh I broke three of his ribs, his left arm, and shattered his knee. Without magic.. Is it sad that I'm really proud of it?" She laughed reliving the moment she finally got revenge.

"No I think that's perfectly acceptable," Hermione laughed taking a bite of chocolate.

"He deserved it." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well next I was going to take him to the castle but professor Lupin attacked and I eventually got him well unconscious. When I went back to Pettigrew he had gotten away into the forest. So I just toke professor Lupin to the Shrieking Shack. Then I came here, nearly ripped out Snape, and Fudge's guts, and fainted." Felicity finished her tale and toke a small bit of chocolate.

They heard loud crashing and screaming. Hermione feigned sleep, Harry closed his eyes as if trying to sleep, and Felicity stared at the ceiling yet again.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey slammed the door to her office. She was rather annoyed with the constant upset of her hospital wing.

Snape was enraged he thrust the doors open and stormed into the room. A shouting match ensued (well Snape was the only one shouting but everyone else fought with him.) Felicity watched finally regaining some strength to her legs but if she stood she would most certainly fall to the floor unable to move.

"YOU!" Snape pointed and went to Felicity. "YOU CLAIM TO BE HIS DAUGHTER WHERE IS HE YOU KNOW SOMETHING!" He shook her violently.

"Sir." She spoke calmly with a cool tone( an improvement from her previous shrew like tone.) "If I saved him I'd be able to stand."

He looked at her with piercing eyes as if he wanted proof.

"You want proof?" She asked."Fine" She threw off her blanket and swiveled in her bed before standing. Well more like she pushed herself up off the bed, her legs turned to jello, which led to her falling to the floor. "Cold." She sat herself up on her hands above the freezing hospital wing floor.

Madam Pomfrey helped her into the bed as Snape stormed out heated with a bitter fury. Professor Dumbledore went to Madam Pomfrey

"Poppy?" He got her attention."How long does it take to get a DNA test?"

"I'd say half an hour max sir." She answered.

"Get one for Miss. Felicity just to make certain of her heritage for Cornelius." He winked at Felicity and she managed a smile. He went to discuses something with the minister and Felicity's test were done. The test results were all the proof the minister needed.

"So Miss. Black it seems you were right and I apologize for not believing you. Man the _Daily Prophet_ is going to have a field day with this one. We had Black, then he escaped, and now he has a daughter. Well Albus I must inform the ministry good night." Fudge left the hospital wing as easily as he came.

"Get ready the whole school will know about this by tomorrow." Harry laughed.

"I've faced worse." Felicity laughed.

"Uhh." they heard a groan. "Wha... Wha happened? Whad I miss?" Ron woke up finally.

"You tell him." Harry said to Hermione as he turned over to go to sleep and quickly Felicity followed suit.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day the four of them were released from the hospital wing. The school had taken a trip to Hogsmeade but the four of them were just wanting to relax from the previous nights excitement.

"So... let me get this straight" Ron started, "Your dad is Harry's godfather, who just so happens to be an escaped convict, but was framed by both of your dads other friend, Peter Pettigrew, who was the one that really helped you-know-who kill Harry's parents, not to mention he was my rat for many years. In addition Professor Lupin, who was also both your dads friends, is a werewolf."

"Seems about right" Felicity smiled.

"But you just make it sound so much more complicated, Ron." Harry laid down on the grass.

Hagrid came over to the four of them. He stared telling them about Buckbeak. Felicity had already heard the story but she was fascinated by Hagrid's retelling of the previous nights events.

"...and Lupin's packing right-" Hagrid was cut off.

"Wait packing why is he packing?" Harry asked confused.

"Well he is a werewolf he resigned this morning." Hagrid looked at Harry and Felicity's fae they were both filled with a mixture of confusion and fear.

Almost in sync they stood and ran to professor Lupin's office.

"Sir wait! Why are you leaving?" Harry asked when they reached their defense against the dark arts class room.

"I can't run the risk of harming any of you kids..." He went on about how closely he cut it the other night.

"But sir." Felicity cut her way into the conversation, "You didn't hurt anyone, I mean you were close but I stopped you before-"

"Wait you? How do you mean?"Lupin looked up from packing.

"Well sir after all I am my father's daughter." She smiled turning into the familiar creature (to both Harry and Lupin) from the previous night. She looked up at them and turned back into a human.

"That you are, Felicity, I should have guessed I even knew you for years." He smiled at her. "Did you beat me and Pettigrew that badly to knock me out?" He smiled sort of proud of his friend's daughter, and his student.

"Yeah well just Pettigrew you knock yourself out. But I did take you to the Shrieking Shack. I figured you'd be safe there." She looked down.

"Thank you, Felicity, you have no idea how relieved I was to wake up there." He finished packing.

"So Uncle Lupin, are you really leaving?" She sadly looked at his almost full luggage.

"I think so Felicity." He looked at the same sight.

"I'll...I'll miss you." She looked up at his face.

I'll miss you to sir." Harry looked at his professor.

"See you ...Ah almost forgot, Harry," He held out a piece of paper and some form of cloth to Harry," Take them there yours. I have no obligation to keep the map now that I'm no longer your teacher. Plus I daresay you and your friends find uses for them." He looked to Felicity.

"What is it exactly?" Felicity looked at the page.

"I'll tell you later when you tell me some of those stories." Harry laughed as they turned to see the door open.

"Your carriage is ready Remus." Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

"Thank you sir. Children." He turned to them nodded and left.

Harry began to talk to Dumbledore about things that Felicity didn't understand.

When they finished talking Harry and Felicity walked back to Hermione and Ron.

* * *

><p>As the school days dwindled Felicity already saw a change in the way she was treated. The other students had heard of her little secret and to be quite honest they were petrified of her. She could hear whispers fly about her who she was and all. Some were downright irrational about the whole thing. Thinking she was worse than the dementors.<p>

When she walked into a room some conversations hushed while others sparked up. When she walked anywhere heads were watching her with no hesitation.

It wasn't that bad for her though she was quite embarrassed. She had Fred and George making jokes about her every now and then,

"Hey move or she'll send her daddy dearest after ya!" They'd shout to unsuspecting students.

The end of the year quickly approached, and this for sure was the best year Felicity had ever had at Hogwarts. The end of the year feast was as usual a thrill. She smiled at her emptied out dorm room.

"Well... see you next year." She sighed. She thought of everything form the year she had just experienced. It was a heck of a lot.

She found a compartment on the train and soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found her. They joined her taking a seat. Soon Fred and George found their way to the compartment as well.

"So Harry." Felicity started, "Let me tell you one of their all time favorite pranks." she smiled, " Well the Marauders had just come back from the winter holidays for their fourth year..."

* * *

><p><em>Yes I found a way to bring the Mauraders into the picture! ready for them?<em>


	18. Chapter 18

"James!" Sirius punted a pillow at his long time friend.

"Gah!" James screamed falling out of his bed.

"Bloody Hell!" Peter screamed flailing out of his own bed.

"Good morning" Remus walked in from the bathroom.

"Padfoot what was that for?" James felt for his glasses.

"I got the best Idea last night when I couldn't sleep . It's by far the hardest prank yet but so worth it!" Sirius got some parchment from his night stand. "alright," Sirius started when his fellow Marauders were gathered," So we get one of those muggle things it's some kind of toy-ish um slippery,"

"You mean soap?" James asked,

"Yeah that stuff!" Sirius got excited.

"Wizards have that to Padfoot, you just don't use it." Remus added.

"Anyway, we'll need soap, cardboard boxes, extra-sticky charms, some seashells, a Hippogriff that will listen to us, and Lilly's signature." Sirius finished the list with a smile. "So who'll get what?" Sirius took a out a quill pen.

"What the hell are you planning Padfoot?" Remus looked at his crazy friend.

"Sign me up for the soap, and sea shells!" James claimed throwing his hands in the air with excitement.

"Lighten up Moony it'll turn out. In due time" Sirius wrote on his parchment. "I'll take the Hippogriff myself."

"I call the Cardboard boxes! "Peter added.

"Wormtail..." Sirius looked up.

"Yes Sirius?"

"Real manly, Wormtail, real manly." He scribbled down something on his parchment, "So Moony you get Lilly's signature, and brush up on those spells." He smiled.

"but how do I-"

"Your problem not ours!"Sirius stood quickly leaving the room at a sprint.

"PADFOOT get back here!" Remus chased after him.

"Wait! This is the perfect moment for our scrapbook!" James screamed following them

"Oh boy... Wait up guys."Peter followed behind.

* * *

><p>(James gets his supplies)<p>

"Alright soap and seashells," James said to himself after his last class. he was searching high and low for the dammed soap. then he got an idea. He found his invisibility cloak and made his way to the girls bathroom. _There's got to be some here girls like being clean._

He stepped into the room with no hesitation. With no one in sight he slipped out of the locker room into the bath room it's self. He dashed to the supply closet. There were tons of bar soaps. _He didn't say how many so. _He took half of the stock with his arms full he turned around still with his cloak on.

His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. None other than Lilly Evans was taking a bath. He nearly dropped the soap but wasn't going to blow his cover he just watched her._ Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP!_ He didn't know how he would get himself out of this one.

Worst of all she was humming. Not that she was bad at singing but it made the situation all the more painful for James. _O dear god if she finds me here she WILL kick my a**_. Then everything was still to him. She stopped humming and started draining the bathtub. His eyes got bigger if that were at all possible and he stared at her.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped her body in it as she walked to the door James sized his chance to leave unnoticed. He ran to the door and slipped out of it to get back to the locker room. She opened her locker and James crept slowly to the other door. He quickly pushed it open and dashed back to the common room and to his dorm.

Lilly was startled at the door opening itself, hastily changed, and bolted to her own dorm.

"OH MY GOD" James laughed falling to the floor.

"Good work James you got the soap!" Sirius picked it up not caring to ask him what had happened.

"You okay mate?" Remus looked up from his book momentarily.

"I saw Lilly naked." He rolled over laughing.

"WHAT!" The other three screamed running to their friend. James was bombarded with questions.

"Let me start from the beginning," James retold his story.

"You dirty, dirty whore you. I have taught you well." Sirius rolled around laughing.

"So let me get this straight." Remus looked at his friend in shock, "You realized Lilly was... naked in the bathtub and you did nothing? Did you even close your eyes?"

James looked around, "No... Should I have?"

"Prongs you're a twat." Peter shook his head.

"Your just saying that because you and Moony have never seen a nude girl." Sirius wiped a tear away high fiveing James.

"At least I've kissed a girl."Remus looked down, "You can't seem to hold on long enough for your charm to stick can you Wormtail?" Remus nudged him.

"You haven't kissed a girl Moony!" Peter agued.

"Yes I have... You were there! All of you were remember?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah Wormtail you remember, third year you asked out Jamie Stewart and she said she had a boyfriend and when you asked who she snogged Moony." James relived it.

"Boy did she ever, remember they rolled down the hill and snogged until Filtch came by. Then Prongs used the jelly legs curse and it gave you guys time to run." Sirius leaned back reminiscing.

"She went out with me after that." Remus looked up."For three months."

"I get it!" Peter shouted.

"You would have shagged her if I hadn't found you in that broom closet." James shuddered. "Any way time for the seashells." James sat up and put on his invisibility cloak again.

"Just don't make a detour to the girls dorm unless you let me come first!" Sirius shouted as his friend left.

"How much do you wanna bet James is gonna get his a** kicked" Remus asked.

"Two sickles." Sirius laughed.

James had reached the lake and found a decent number of shells. As he was heading back to the castle he saw Snape in a corner laughing nervously as he got closer to climb the stairs he heard a conversation.

"So Snape what do you say? Come on Snape." Lousius Malfoy crept closer to Snape.

"Well...I guess... Alright." Snape answered.

"Good we start tomorrow."

James ran to the painting taking off his cloak entering the common room. He spotted Lilly he stopped, "Lilly?" He asked.

"What do you want James?"Lilly continued reading.

"I think... I think you should talk to Snape. I was just out and Lousius was being a real dick to him." He looked down. He hated being nice to Snape but he had peeped on Lilly he owed her this. He retreated to his dorm. He saw Lilly head to Snape, but before she left she looked at James. "Dam I hate being nice." James said reaching his dorm. He opened the door and delivered the materials for Sirius's master plan.

* * *

><p>(Peter finds a box)<p>

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend Peter wasn't allowed to go because his mum was worried he'd do something stupid. (To which Sirius remarked that the only sensible thing Peter ever did was illegally change into a rat once a month to hang out with a werewolf.) Peter wandered the halls of Hogwarts bored

(the Marauders Map hadn't been finished yet and Peter didn't want to wind up in trouble he was the only Marauder who had all his detentions for a whole month. Until he made Snape's textbook explode in the library. He got three detentions and a shot of firewhisky after that one.)

Peter wandered the empty halls of Hogwarts when he stumbled upon a Herbology green house. His professor didn't notice Peter, but Peter noticed his professor throwing giant boxes out of his green house.

Peter quickly got all the boxes he could carry and ran for it. When he reached his dorm he took a gander at his assortment of super sized boxes. He looked around and locked the door. He ran to the curtains and closed them, then proceeded to jump into the box and play king of the castle. He had just saved the princess from the dragon, as he was going to kiss her so they could live happily ever after he heard.

"Alahamora!" and the door swung open. Peter tried to jump out of the box but tripped and landed flat on his face.

"Hey Pete what are you doing?" James asked.

Peter groaned.

"Wormtail nice job finding some boxes!" Sirius went to the boxes looking them over.

"So Pete what exactly were you doing with those boxes that made you fall over like that?" Remus leaned over.

"And where's your pillow?"James asked.

"Ah... I can explain." Peter smiled sheepishly.

(He never did tell them, My dad found out from someone across the hall their exact words were. 'Hey Sirius, could you tell Peter he's a good actor but his story about a king saving a princess was tacky. If he had kissed her it would have been a riot!' Sirius then told all the Marauders but it was their secret that they knew for later pranks)

* * *

><p>(Lupin's autograph)<p>

"All we need now is... Lilly's signature and grandmaster prank will be in full operation." Sirius checked off his list.

"That's where you come in Moony!" James laid down on his bed.

"How do you suppose I do that Prongsy?" Remus went to his bed.

"Aw Moony it would be no fun if we told you how to do it." Sirius laughed.

"Fine!" Remus left the room laughing a bit. He tried to find Lilly, he thought the best strategy to finding her was just shouting her name.

"I'm right here you thick headed bloke!" Lilly screamed from the chair in the common room, "You've been doing that for half an hour and haven't even left the common room! what do you want?"

"Calm down Li-... Lilly are you okay?" He saw that she was crying. Now he wasn't good with girls to start with. Never had he dealt with a crying girl.

"I'm fed up Remus I'm fed up!" She cried into her hands.

"Uh...Uh... Why?" Remus asked unsure of what to do next.

"Severus! James...James told me something was up I had thought he had pulled a prank on Severus but no for once, for once he was right. Today at Hogsmeade he was with Lousius and they were torturing first years," Lilly sobbed.

"Well...um... did you do anything about it?" Remus looked around.

"Of course I did! I just can't... I'm done making amends with him ever since he called me a mudblood, everything's just gone awry. Oh Remus what do I do." He got off the chair's arm rest as her head came toward his lap.

"Well Lilly... I think you should tell him to bugger off. I mean it is your life don't let him control it I guess." Remus said awkwardly.

"Well how should I do that?" Lilly picked up her head.

"Uh...Write him a letter! yeah and I can give it to him and everything!" Remus explained with his fresh idea on how to get that signature.

"That's a good idea Remus, and you'll give it to him? Promise?" She smiled pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill pen, and ink. Remus pulled out a small piece of parchment. When she finished she handed him the letter.

"So what do you think?" She smiled.

"It's good but you forgot to sign it." Remus handed her back the parchment. "Thank you Lilly I'll go... give this to Snape." Remus wasn't going to forget his promise so he went out of the painting to find Snape laying in front of the Gryffindor entrance.

"Uh Snape...What are you doing?"Remus looked at him confused.

"What do you want Lupin?" Snape looked up.

"Lilly asked me to give this to you. She's pretty dam pissed at you." Remus slipped the note with her signature into his pocket, and handed the letter to Snape, who excitedly got up to seize the letter. "You must have been a Royal Pain to get her so emotional."

"I want to see her." Snape declared after reading the letter.

"To bad you're not allowed to be in the Gryffindor common room." Remus hurriedly ran back into the common room.

"So?" Lilly asked immediately.

"He wants to see you still." Remus informed.

"Alright I never thought I'd say this... But bring me James, and Sirius. Come back also... okay." Lilly sighed.

Remus nodded this gave him a chance to give the letter to Sirius first.

When he reach the dorm room he was a bit straight forward,

"Alright Sirius here's your signature, now James, Sirius come with me." Remus handed Sirius the parchment and headed to the door. Once he had explained they followed him willingly.

"Ah Remus! Okay I have a plan and I know I will have to disinfect after this... But James I need you to kiss me." She sighed.

"Okay...why" James smiled.

"If he thinks I'm with you he won't want to talk to me. If that doesn't work, Remus reason with him. Sirius if that doesn't work punch him in his face." Lilly snarled.

"I've never seen this side of you Lilly... What the hell happened?" James asked kind of scared.

"He has done this on and off thing for too long and now I'm friggen pissed." Lilly answered softer this time.

"Okay punch him...got it," Sirius led the way.

"I'll go first." Lilly pushed infront of Sirius and stepped out, "Hello Severus."

"Lilly! I'm sorry I am so sorry for that today do you forgive me?"

"No what will it take to get you to leave me alone?"

"Nothing Lilly your my friend."

"I'm...(she almost couldn't say it) Dating James now." she turned away

"No you're not. Are you?" He asked scared like a puppy.

" Yes she is." James came out and put his arm around her waist. She in turn put her hands on his chest and shoulder.

"You're lying" Snape cringed.

"Lilly he won't believe you." James turned to her. She bit her lip.

"I know... Love" It almost pained her to say it, Snape still didn't buy it. So Lilly did the only sensible thing she could. She snogged the living daylights out of James.

"Lilly!... but you hate Potter!" Snape backed away,

"I thought I did Snape, but the only reason I hated him was because of you," She looked into James eyes, seeing what she thought looked like... pity.

"Snape." Remus came out "you can't obsess over Lilly it's unhealthy. She's her own person and she has made her decision so leave please." Lilly was still looking at James with wide eyes. _He's still holding me_ she thought.

" Is it my turn?" Sirius came out to the open.

"well he hasn't left... So I'd say go ahead mate." James shrugged Lilly still clung to James. Her eyes met Snape's he looked so helpless. She moved in closer to James resting her head on his chest. James looked down at her she was so vulnerable, so breakable.

_I probably shouldn't be think about her when we were in the bathroom should I? Because that would be crude. _James shook his head getting the thought far from him. Holding her closer he watched his best mate punch Snape in the nose.

"She wants you gone you git leave her alone!" Sirius yelled. Snape ran away, to where they didn't know.

"I should have asked Sirius to go first!" Lilly laughed. She still held on to James but he wasn't complaining."Thank you guys. " Lilly said, "well good night Sirius, Remus."

"Goodnight Lilly" they ran in to the common room and to their dorm.

"Um James..." Lilly said as they walked into the common room still holding on.

"Yeah?" He looked down.

"You can let go now."

"Oh right. Goodnight Lilly glad we could help." James let go. Just as he did she pulled him into another kiss.

"Tell anyone I did this James and your dead." She let go.

"Gottcha. but if a rumor goes around we're dating it will be from Snape... Should I confirm that." He snickered.

"Get lost." She laughed going up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Is that a yes?" James laughed.

Lilly ignored him so he went back up to start the mondo huge prank.

* * *

><p>(The Grandmaster prank. )<p>

"Alright this is a pretty big job so we'll split it up into stations." Sirius announced

"What are we doing mate?" Remus asked

"Patience Moony I'll get to that." Sirius started again, " Alright so here's the plan, first we put wet soap outside of the Slytherin common room if they have any sense and aren't dead they will assume it's us so we will have to act fast and use those super sticky charms to fuse the Slytherin table's chairs to the sea shells. You see Prongsy got all sharp seashells or at least mostly so we'll have to sharpen those.

The remaining Slytherins I predict will be very few. I expect three exactly, those three being Snape, Lousius, and Reg. With Lilly's signature we will get permission from Slughorn to enter their changing room to steal their Quidditch gear. They are planed to practice that morning at eight o'clock sharp so again diligence and don't get caught. Now that leaves the boxes and the Hippogriff.

If we plan well enough they will find their gear missing at eight o seven but who's counting right. Anyway when they come back out James and I head to the sky on the Hippogriff which I have covered. when we reach the entrance to the Shrieking Shack we will drop the gear. Pete and Remus if it doesn't make it in you push it in.

Now Remus this is where the boxes come in. You two will build a fortress of boxes and when they come to get their stuff you say 'Hey look at yonder sky' pretending to play in you castle. By then James and I will have written in the sky 'Slytherin will fall!Gryffindor or Death!' and if the tree hasn't gotten them yet you'll say 'Peter! their storming the castle!" and Wormtail will use the body binding curse. Ready team?" Sirius concluded with hand gestures and falling to the floor.

"Well what are we waiting for mate?" James stood up excited

"Let's do it!" Remus High fived James.

"I am so Psyched!" Peter stood up.

They got to work and boy did they. Everything was perfectly crafted down to the slipery soap. When the shells were placed and the soap was in position. It was time for the action to begin.

The first Slytherin's emerged from the coomon room. Before anyone knew what was hapening more than half the house was crashed against walls underneth armor that had fallen and were shouting for help.

The Marauders laughed until they cried and quickly escaped to the Great Hall.

When the remaining Slytherins were freed from the imprisonment of their common room came to breakfast almost all of them found their behinds glued to super pointy seashells. "Good work Pete!" Sirius congratulated.

Before they were rightfully blamed for the whole scene they scurried to the potions dungeon.

"Professor Slughorn?" Remus went into the room.

"Yes?" Slughorn turned around.

"Some Slytherins stole Lilly's homework and put it in their locker room. I have her signature will you sign this slip so I can get her work?" He held out the parchment.

"Of course my boy." Slughorn signed the slip quickly. The Marauders got the Quddittch gear and fled the locker room.

Just as Sirius had promised he had found a Hippogriff god knows where he found it. After preforming the ritual of bowing infront of it they mounted themselves on the creature.

Just as Sirius predicted they Slytherins found their gear missing, and ran right back out.

"Hay Slytherins!" James yelled.

"Looking for these!" Sirius held the Quiddittch gear and sped off. With the Slytherins in hot pursuit the two dropped the robes into the hole.

"Hole in one" James screamed.

Remus poked his head out of the box fort that all four of them were proud of. "Hey look at yonder sky!" Remus pointed up and as sure as the sun rise their in red and gold lettering read "Slytherin will fall! Gryffindor or Death!"

The Slytherins turned back to the fort, "Peter their storming the castle!" Remus screamed and as planed Peter used the body binding curse.

That prank joined the hall of fame for all of Hogwarts. They succeeded in getting a whole house in the hospital wing at one time. That hadn't happened since the plague. They were so proud, Sirius even cried.

Their plan was flawless everything just fell into place exactly as was planed . They served four months of detentions every day for that. They were known to every person inside and out of Hogwarts for their accomplishment.

They had really set a standard for all prankers out there. That is why that prank is their favorite. As well as all the side stuff that took place before the prank.

at the end of it all Sirius looked to Remus and said, "Moony you ow me two sickles."


	19. Chapter 19

_Alright are we ready for the end no your not because I've got a little suprise for you at the end enjoy and thank you for reading this it inspire's me so much that you guys acctually read it so see you at the end!_

* * *

><p>"Our father's were..." Harry started<p>

"horny?" Ron asked

"Inspiring?" Fred and George squeaked

"Stupid?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Amazing!" Harry said.

"Felicity, Harry." Fred spoke and George came over. "We just wanted to say.. Your fathers, they... I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"It's okay Freddie they're legends after all. Felicity, Harry." George took over "your fathers are an inspiration to us and all prankers everywhere. We promise some day we will honor them and their pranking legacy by not letting it be forgotten. Their names will be spoken in halls again. Not as your parents or escaped convicts. No they will be spoken of by the highest honor of record making prankers."

"They will inspire so many pranks. George, we will try and become hall of famers just like, The Marauders." Fred hushed his voice to give it emphasis. they all laughed at Fred and they spoke of Felicity and Harry's parents a bit more.

They laughed the whole way back to king cross station. When they got off the train Felicity hugged all the Weaslys, Hermione, and Harry.

"Well I've got to-"

"Fred! George! Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasly called walking over to the kids.

"Hello Harry, Hermione and...Who are you?" She smiled.

"Oh I'm Felicity Black. You must be Mrs. Weasly" she stretched out her free hand smiling.

"Black as in..." Her smile faded

"Mum it's okay she's..." Ron stood

"Ron stay there." She stared at Felicity as if she were a... Murderer.

"Did she say Felicity Black?" a man turned Felicity harshly.

"Felicity Black?" Her name was scattered about the crowd felicity saw Harry's face she was being cornered by parents he mouthed 'I'm so sorry' and was covered up.

"Don't touch my child! Filth that's what you are! I didn't know they let murderers enroll! My child will not go to a school with a murderer's child" People shouting harsh words some hitting her with baggage and anything they could find.

"Excuse me coming through! I'm with the prophet!" she heard a shrill shrewish voice. Felicity searched the crowd of faces angry and scared.

"Felicity dear would you please tell us what it's like having the most wanted man alive for a father? Is it awful does it inspire you?"

"Felicity is it true when they heard you were Sirius's daughter they transferred you to Slytherin?"

"No! No stop leave me alone please! Go away I want to leave please move!" She screamed she found a small space. Felicity took the opportunity and ran.

"Miss. Black wait." they chased her trying to cut her off. with her luggage in hand she jumped through the gate way.

Gasping for breath she took a seat.

"Felicity!"

"Ack! Oh Ron it's you." she looked down at her feat.

"You okay?"

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"My mum's taking us in shifts."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about my mum she worries that's all."

"Her worrying got me jumped on, thrashed around, questioned by the prophet, and threatened. People want to take their kid out of Hogwarts because of me! They want me dead Ron" She didn't cry but put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Felicity. Fred & George asked her what the Hell she thought she was doing. Ginny got mad at her called her a cow, heck even Percy said that she was wrong to do that. I yelled at her to but she had already lost her temper and stared taking us home." Ron comforted her.

"I don't want to go back Ron I want to forget all of this."

"You don't really you're just scared it happens." He held her in his arms "Everything will turn out right in the end Felicity just think of all you accomplished this year. You saw your dad, you beat up Pettigrew, you helped me pass my finals, and you became friends with all of us." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Ron." She hugged him

"RONALD WEASLY! GET OFF OF THAT..."

"Go ahead say it call me a bastard I am one" Felicity mumbled.

"Mom calm down" Ron stood.

"Don't try that Ronald, and you DO NOT TOUCH MY RON AGAIN" Mrs. Weasly shrieked. "Come with me Ron lets go home!"

Now Felicity really wanted to cry the only thing that kept her from it was letting Mrs. Weasly win. Felicity took her trunk and made her way across the platforms.

* * *

><p>It was dinner at the Weasly's house and everything was silent. Percy had finish his school years story.<p>

"How was your year Ron." Mrs. Weasly asked making conversation.

"Well I'll tell you it started out we were on the train and the dementors got on the train. That's when I met Felicity."

"Ron" Mrs. Weasly put down her utensils.

"She scared them away just by looking at them it was quite a sight to see."

"Ron" Mrs. Weasly spoke up

"Then we got our marks she was top of our class better grades than Hermione even."

"Ron" Mrs. Weasly sighed.

"She helped all of us with potions. In fact I'm willing to bet she's the only reason I passed potions she helped me understand it."

"Ron" She raised her voice.

"She forgave me for being rude to her. In fact she was very kind and considerate to me we had a giant snowball fight together right guys?" all the Weasly kids shook their heads and a few said "yep"

"Ronald." she became very angry.

"Then she help save Professor Lupin so he wouldn't hurt anyone when he became a werewolf"

"Ronald Weasly be quite!"

" No mum! I'm just getting to the best part that makes her so amazing. She's a bastard child."

"Ronald Weasly do not use that language!"

"She was born when her parent were not married that makes it appropriate! Her mother died, her father was framed, she was abused for two years, and was sent unwillingly to a foster home! She is at the top of our class! TOP of our class! Number one in fact! She tutored me after schooling everyday and helped me pass my classes! She has a strong mind and a good heart and that is fine with me she is a good person and that is all that matters Mum! Her heart is good! She hasn't been corrupted like you say she has been! She has an amazing head on her shoulders! Mum she helped save Harry, Hermione, and I! You should feel indebt to her! Yet you left her to be crowded, beat, and..and humiliated in front of all those parents! How dare you say those things about her when she has done nothing wrong, When you don't even know her! Mum How Dare you?" Ron stood in anger.

He breathed heavily and retreated to his room. Everything was silent until Fred & George stood and left the table. They were closely followed by Ginny she also like Felicity she helped tutor her in history of magic, and also she had told Felicity how she thought that she was kinder than her own mother.

Last to leave was Percy who followed Ginny closely. Mrs. Weasly was all alone at the dinner table. she sighed and cupped her face.

* * *

><p>Felicity wandered the platforms with only her thoughts to keep her company.<p>

"Felicity!" She turned around to see her six year old brother Eric standing with his eight year old brother Jack, and standing behind them was ten year old Aden.

"Hiya boys!"they ran into her arms and kissed her "I'm home Boy's." She smiled picking up Eric "You've all grown so big. I've missed you so much."

"Felicity did you have fun at school?" Aden asked

"You know I did." she took Jacks hand with Eric in her arms, "where are mum and dad?"

"Out the next dowr" Eric told her.

"Felicity I drew you a picture in class!" Jack jumped.

"Thank you was second grade as bad as you said it would be?"

"Yes" He joked.

"Felicity I loved fourth grade! It was so fun" Aden spoke leading the way.

"that's great Aden have you decided what music class your going to take?"

"Orchestra!" He said excitedly.

"How about you Eric how was your first year of school ever?"

"I wiked it a wot" Eric smiled.

"Miss. Black" Felicity remembered that voice and walked faster.

"Race you guys to the car! Come on Eric lets beat 'em!"

"Yeah!" He smiled.

"Miss. Black wait!"

Felicity reached the car put her trunk in buckled up Eric because he was still too young to do it himself, and filed the boys into the car rented by her foster parents.

"Miss. Black Who are these people? Miss. Black!"

"Let's go...now" She told her foster parents. The reporter chased them for a bit but eventually gave up.

"Stacy! Jackie I'm home!" Felicity called up running up the stairs of the old fashioned cottage house. It had three stories of twisting stairs, and three bed rooms. Felicity shared a room with her sisters they had all decorated their walls together. The boys also shared a room and the attic served as a play room for the boys. Each bedroom had a bathroom.

When she got to their room she opened the door and put her stuff down. "Jackie! Stacie!... Are you in the bath room. Jackie Stac-" when she stepped in the bathroom she heard what sounded like stepping in water.

Felicity didn't want to look down because she knew that when she did she would see her sister's dead on the floor of the bathroom. She forced herself to look at her sisters dead bodies with a gaping mouth she stood still. They had committed suicide with a bathroom razor.

Felicity screamed bloody murder.

"What? What is it? Oh My God!" Her foster parents saw their daughter's bodies dead.

"What happened?" Aden walked in slowly.

"Nothing Aden." She didn't skip a beat. "I hear you got a new computer game for Christmas would you like to show me?"

"Yeah it's really cool come on." Aden tugged on her fingers leading her from the death scene unknowingly.

* * *

><p>"Time of death seven thirty two" a medical practitioner called the girls time of death. The boys were crying and Felicity was in charge of calming them. Those little boys were the only thing keeping her from her own tears.<p>

"Hey boys don't cry. Jackie and Stacy well... They were unhappy with themselves for a long time and now Jesus has taken them on his wing. And they're going to Heaven. Where they will get to see us all the time, and they will have a whole bunch of people love them. And... Just remember they are never truly gone. They will always be in your hearts and memories."

"Really?" Jack asked wiping his tears, Aden had stopped crying but Eric was balling.

"Yes" She hugged all of them " Because love sometimes is so strong that of a sister or mother or father or brother that not even death separates them. Love reaches over seas through towns and countries because no matter how far away you are no matter what has happened there is always love."

"How... are...you... sure?" Eric cried.

"Because I lost my mother when I was little but she loves me so much I can feel it in my heart every day and night. and whenever I think of her that love intensifies so much." She smiled.

"I love you Felicity." He hugged her.

"I love all of you." she picked up Eric and held him as Jack laid across her lap. Aden came and leaned on her shoulder. and in the children's ward of the hospital she sang them a lullaby,

"Little child be not afraid the rain falls down against the glass like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I am here tonight. Little child be not afraid though thunder explodes and lighting flash illuminates your tear stained face I am here tonight. and some day you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning.

"Little child be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and it's candle light beams still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight. Little child be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees and its branches to hands there not real understand and I am here tonight. and some day you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning.

"For you know once even I was a little child and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown rains apart of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close. And I hope that you know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning. The sun will be out in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morning." She looked down at three sleeping boys.

"Alright Felicity. It's time to go. We'll plan the funeral in the morning." Her faster father picked up Aden and her mother took Eric. Felicity took Jack they buckled up the boys and drove home.

* * *

><p><em>Just to add in I do not own that song it is by Vienna Tang it's called lullaby for a stormy night. I do not own it<em>

* * *

><p>Once the boys had been put to bed Felicity went to her room she sat down in front of her vanity. she was in a night dress and she brushed her hair. She remembered that her sisters were the first to tell her she was not just pretty but she was beautiful. "My sisters had loved me did they not think of me when they decided to die what about Aden, and Jack, and Eric? Did they think about what this would do to us?" she was angry at herself and her sisters. " And what the Hell gave Mrs. Weasly the right to do that? What the Hell? And Why can't I have my Father? Why can't I...Why can't I? Ugh" She threw her brush at the wall.<p>

She started crying this time actual tears but this time there was no Ron to hold her and tell her good things that made her happy. There was no Hermione to be nice to her when everyone wasn't. There was no Harry to hug her and make her laugh. In the muggle world she was alone. Just as she had always been, "If anyone should die it should be me! Why did they get to leave? Why did they get the easy way out? I don't belong anywhere!" she sobbed on her vanity

"Felicity Black."

"What the Hell could you possibly want now? Haven't you had enough torturing me yet? Good God is this some kind of sport to you people?" She turned to face the minister crying as she fell to the floor.

"Come with me." He gave her a hand.

"Leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at him, "My sisters just died! Died! as in never coming back! I was nearly killed at King Cross what in the name of Hell could you want?"

He grabbed her wrist and apperated her from her room.

* * *

><p><em>Alright Thats the end i will get up the next part ASAP it will be Called "When the Clouds are Gone" I have loved writting this and I can not wait to start the next part LOVE!<em>


End file.
